Satin
Satin and Chenille and the Fashion Show Disaster is a story book. About Originally this story was sold separately in 2017 by Bonnier Publishing in Australia. It was sold by Scholastic as a flip book with Branch and the Party Rescue. This was one of two flip-books that have been published like this, the other being Poppy and the Parade Problem which was partnered with Biggie and the Big Misunderstanding. The book was eventually sold as a collection with the other 3 books as Trolls: Tales from Troll Village. The book is targeted at children. Summary Satin and Chenille have a disaster problem with their fashion show. Plot Its fashion week and the twins Satin and Chenille are excited to show off their new range. they haven't made it yet but are excited. They know it won't take long as they just have to stroll around the village for inspiration. They need a theme for their line so ask their friends for help. They start with Biggie but he is too busy taking photos of Mr. Dinkles and he doesn't even notice them. The twins chuckle and move onto Smidge. Smidge is in the middle of a workout and can't stop until she finishes. They see Guy Diamond grooving to a new beat for DJ Suki, but neither can stop because DJ's in the zone and Guy is too busy dancing. He passes Poppy, they approach Poppy but due to the glittery trail he left she gets caught up in how to capture it in scrapbook form. She doesn't hear them until they raise their voices, they ask her to organise their fashion show but she is too busy with the scrapbook and asks them to ask her later. They see Branch carrying firewood for the winter, he has begun to stock early. They look at him and shout "Male Model!". Branch tries to stop them but their lost in their own excitement. Finally they remember he is there and states there is no way he will be their model as he doesn't even know what that is. Their suggestions sound terrible to him and they believe they need Poppy's idea. They run the idea past Poppy and Branch stresses this is not happening. Poppy asks if he has ever been to a fashion show and he replies "no". Poppy states that he should try new things and he actually might like it, who knows. Branch has been trying to be more positive and open to new things. The girls have a big smile, Branch closes his eyes and agrees. Poppy is now finished with her scrapbooking project from earlier and is able to help them get organised. They go over ideas such as a surfer look which Branch notes he can't surf. They say it doesn't matter as they'll make it look like he does. Poppy has scrapbooked a bunch of surfer related items, the other looks they go for are "Hipster", "Business casual" and "Preppy". They wonder if he also needs a tuxedo, he wonders why, they say is for the after party. this leaves hair and make up, including glitter to bring out his blue tones. Chenille ties to style his hair but he wiggles it out of her hand. There is a lot to do. Poppy is scrapbooking everything. Satin gets his measurements. They also take measurements of his head for hats and headbands. They also want to try a jumpsuit. As the twins and Poppy frantically work away, Branch is getting extremely nervous. 4 hours pass and its time to try on the outfits and make adjustments. Its time to put on the outfits. Branch tries the first one on and gets some things wrong, but they like the "Preppy" look and believe it suits him. They accidentally put a pin in his rear tightening the pants. Next is the tuxedo which has the girls all excited about. They believe it looks classy on him, but meanwhile he has a glum face as this just isn't him. The twins have to convince him he looks great in the outfits and keep him positive. They are convinced when he sees photos of himself he'll be happy but as the session continues he becomes more and more unhappy. Finally the rainbow jumpsuit comes out which makes Poppy excited. Branch feels the rainbow jumpsuit and fedora are just too much but no one is listening to him. They are so lost in their creation that they forget that Branch is in it and are rough on him. Finally they notice him slouching, Branch snaps at them at last and says he is not okay. He explains none of this is him. Branch takes off the fedora and storms out of the twins pod. He is in such a hurry they couldn't stop him leaving and he even leaves his firewood behind he collected earlier. they don't want to make him more angrier then he is and don't follow him. Poppy tells them he likely needs to go home and be himself for a while but the twins are shocked and don't know what happened. They realise he was telling him he didn't like to be the centre of attention and Poppy realised she wasn't listening to him. He looked good but didn't feel good about any of the clothes. they realised he is not a Preppy Troll, a Tuxedo Troll, a Surfer Trolls, a Hispter Troll or a Jumpsuit Trolls. He is Branch, a practical Troll and they like him as he is. They realised their outfits attempted to change their friend and that was not good, they should have listened to him and made outfits he liked. They need to come up with a plan to get him back and Poppy says that she has an idea. The twins come up with a new line inspired by Branch and more suitable for him. Being more outdoors and ragged themes that are trendy but practical. The outfits scream "Branch", they are his usual look but with a fashion twist. Poppy returns with Branch who apologises for stormy out, he explains they weren't listening to him and he lost his temper. They still want him as their model, but the new line is more suitable for him and this time they'll listen to him and make adjustments that suit him. They show him the new outfits in their workshop, he likes them. He notices one is a dress, this is for Poppy. They made matching outfits for Him and Poppy which makes Branch feel shy. The runway is made up to match their theme. Poppy and Branch go out on the run way together, Branch feels great about this and the two go hand in hand onto the run way. The twins are happy as they pulled off their show and helped a friend. Book Notes *Canon story-wise, Branch was used as a model in Model Behaviour by the twins. Category:Books